


ice ice baby

by vaindumbass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Lily has the braincell, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Roller Coasters, how can it have both? well:, theres a certain... lack of braincells here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/vaindumbass
Summary: Regulus, who would always blame the fact that their brain wasn’t properly functioning at the moment, decided that the best plan of action was to wolf the entire ice cream, cone and all, down in two bites.The beautiful person (James, he/him, according to his badge) not only had a beautiful face and voice, but of course his laugh had to be perfect too.“Well,” James, said, still smiling in a gorgeous way, “that’s one way to solve that.”-or: Regulus visits the Hogwarts amusement park, where James and Lily happen to work.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on my [tumblr](https://vaindumbass.tumblr.com/)

Regulus looked at the air, and despaired. _You should go to an amusement park,_ Sirius said. _It’ll be fun,_ Sirius said.

Regulus didn’t think it was fun. They had protested that they were too old to go to amusement parks alone, but Sirius had said that _actually, you are at the perfect age to go alone, because minors aren’t allowed to go unsupervised._ Then Sirius had stuck out his tongue.

So here they were, in this way too busy, way too loud and way too hot amusement park. To top it all of, the only attraction that Regulus was really interested in had the longest queue they had ever seen.

No wonder, of course, since it was one of the most famous spots in the entire Hogwarts park, the Forbidden Forest. It was a rollercoaster where all sorts of targets, in the form of strange creatures, would pop up, which you then had to shoot or spare.

Regulus had always wanted to try it, but unfortunately many others thought the same thing. They looked at the queue one last time before deciding to at least get something that they could eat during the wait.

It was still way too hot, so they bought some ice cream in the futile hope that it might cool them off. They dragged their feet a little while walking back, but came to an abrupt stop when the attraction came into their line of view.

 _It was deserted_. The initial line was reduced to not even a quarter of its original size. Regulus quickly looked over their shoulders to make sure nobody else had seen it, and then speed-walked forward.

As opposed to what they thought, the attraction was still open. Luck had to be on their side today. That was the last thing that went through their head before all thought became impossible. _The most beautiful person they had ever seen was behind the counter._

The beautiful person in question had dark eyes deeper than Regulus had ever thought possible, warm brown skin, and hair that was an absolute mess, but the kind of mess that practically _begged_ for someone to rake their hands through it.

This person also opened their mouth and started talking to a still-dazed Regulus. “I’m sorry, but food isn’t allowed in the Forbidden Forest.

Regulus, who would always blame the fact that their brain wasn’t properly functioning at the moment, decided that the best plan of action was to wolf the entire ice cream, cone and all, down in two bites.

The beautiful person ( _James, he/him,_ according to his badge) not only had a beautiful face and voice, but of course his laugh had to be perfect too. 

“Well,” James, said, still smiling in a gorgeous way, “that’s one way to solve that.”

Regulus, who was at the moment unable to talk due to the fact that they had just stuffed an entire ice cream cone into their mouth, nodded in the most dignified way they could.

~~~

Regulus went to visit the Forbidden Forest again. Not only because it was an amazing attraction, and because he had accidentally shot a unicorn last time and wanted to make up for it, but also a little, tiny bit because of James. 

They didn’t want to bother someone just doing their work, so this time they endured the re-formed queue without any food. Stupidly enough, Regulus was distracted and weirdly nervous enough that time flew by, even though James probably wouldn’t even remember them.

“Hi,” James said when he caught sight of them, a teasing smirk around his lips, “No ice-cream this time?”

The rollercoaster couldn’t compare to the thrill Regulus felt now.

 _James remembered them?_ After a while they managed to gather enough of their wits to form a second thought: _That sounded like a challenge._

~~~

“Lily, love of my life, best girlfriend ever, most amazing flower in any garden–”

Lily rolled her eyes (lovingly). “As much as I love you singing my praises, you can cut to the chase. What is it?”

James kneeled down before where she was sitting, leaning his head on her lap and making his best doe-eyes at her. “Give me your next Forest shift?”

One of Lily’s hands came to rest in his hair. “Sure. Wanna tell me why?”

James’ eyes lit up. “I met the love of my live and they’re so–”

“You called _me_ the love of your life only a minute ago.” Lily said, amused, one eyebrow raised.

“You are! But they are so cute and nice and funny and their _smile–_ so I think they might just be the love of my life too, you know?”

Lily nodded. “They?”

“Oh. Yeah, they had a–” James, momentarily forgetting the word, waved a hand around before his chest.

“A badge?”

“Yeah! And they were so cute and I think I might have a chance.”

Lily scoffed, “ _Of course_ you have a chance.”

“Really?” James said, grinning up at her. “How do you know?”

“I’m your girlfriend, I know the perks of dating you the best.”

James kissed her on the nose. “I suppose that’s fair. I know all the perks of dating _you_ too! There are seriously _so many_ , like how amazing you are, and-”

“Thanks, love, but could you tell me why you need the Forest shift, specifically?”

James blinked. “Right. That was where I met them. They had ice-cream for the line (they’re so smart!) but it was just around the weird moment where all the queues mysteriously disappear.”

“I have a new theory about that, actually.”

“Please tell me.”

Lily bent down to press a kiss to his head, smiling softly. “Sure. After you’ve finished your tale.”

“Yes, of course. So they still had their ice-cream just before entering, so they stuffed it all in their mouth in one go.”

“So attractive.”

James sighed dreamily. “Yeah. They looked a bit like a hamster. It was cute.”

“If you say so.”

“Then, they came back a second time! I really wanted to talk to them, so I said, _no ice-cream this time?”_

“Smooth”

James swatted her lightly on the arm. “I wanted to start a conversation, okay? I panicked a little.”

Lily looked at him adoringly. “Well, as long as you smiled at them while doing that, you probably won them over.” Her hand left his hair and traced along his face. “You’ve got a nice smile.”

James kissed the palm of her hand. “Thank you. But you know what they said then? They said: _not this time, no, but just you wait.”_

“You must have smiled at them. They sound absolutely smitten.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Lily bowed a bit closer to him. “But when it works out–”

“Don’t you mean, _if_ it works out?”

“ _When_ it works out, don’t forget to tell them about me, okay?”

“Sure!” James said, eyes sparkling, “I _love_ to talk about you.”

~~~

Regulus was really stupid. Regulus was in line for the Forbidden Forest. Regulus was also holding two ice cream cones. These three facts might be related.

They were going to ask James out. With ice cream. It seemed a good idea three minutes ago, when they were still on the phone with Sirius, before they hung up because Sirius simply couldn’t stop chanting “do it, do it do it _do it do-”_

The ice cream was melting, and a little of it was on their hands, but they knew it was all worth it the moment they were in front of James.

James showed a dazzling smile and said: “A classic. What’s better than one ice cream? Two ice creams! You still aren’t allowed to eat it in the rollercoaster, though.”

A man was glaring at them behind their shoulder, but they ignored them. “I was actually not planning on it? I came here to ask if you would- If you’d like to eat it with me.”

“I’d love to! I’m not allowed to eat on the clock, though.”

Regulus tried to hide their disappointment. They hadn’t known. One of the many downsides of growing up in the wealthy Black family was that one did not know anything about working in retail. It probably hadn’t helped that he went to _Sirius_ , another former part of the Black family, for advice. 

“But wait!” James suddenly exclaimed, taking out his phone and starting to type, “I can ask my girlfriend to take over here!”

Regulus felt as if they were punched in the gut. _Was this James’ way of telling them that he wasn’t interested?_ He had seemed so genuine, though.

“Did something happen?” James asked, when Regulus still hadn’t said anything in response.

Regulus looked at those beautiful brown eyes, and found themselves incapable of lying. “I just- I wanted to ask you on a date, is all.”

James scrunched his face up adorably. “Yes? And I agreed?”

“You just said you have a girlfriend?”

“I do, but that wasn’t a _no.”_

“Oh”, Regulus said, feeling a little stupid.

“Yeah, Lily, my amazing girlfriend, will be here soon, so maybe you can wait for a bit in front of the Room of Requirement?”

Regulus, who finally started to realize that _James had said yes!!!_ smiled brightly, and said. “See you there!”

Then they went to stand over by the lost and found section of the reception, a smile still on their face, ice cream dripping over their hands.

The smile didn’t leave their face until after their date was after, and only got bigger when they exchanged numbers, and talked about a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing [dan](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com/) wrote a [ sequel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578762) to this! if everything is going well it should appear beneath this under 'works inspired by this one' but otherwise you can click the link!
> 
> Treat yourself and read it it's soo good, and it focuses on Remus/Sirius but with v cute jegulily moments!! its amazing


End file.
